The Curious Case of the Cutter Alicia
by ShadowDragon96
Summary: Sherlock Holmes must investigate the disappearance of the cutter Alicia and her crew.
1. Chapter 1

The Curious Case of the Cutter _Alicia_

I have remarked elsewhere that the case of the cutter _Alicia _was one of the unresolved cases to be found in my dispatch-box at Charing Cross, while in truth a promise was made at the time to keep the details of the case from the public view. I have just been released from this vow by the lady to whom the pledge was made, so the particulars of the case may now come to light.

I find it recorded in my note-book that in the month of April 1899 we received at our rooms in Baker Street a lady in a state of the utmost distress. Sherlock Holmes and I were sitting before the fireplace, he playing his violin and I reading the latest issue of the _British Medical Journal_, when we heard in the street below the sound of approaching hooves and the wheels of a cab which stopped before our residence. Not soon after, the lady in question was shown to our rooms by Mrs. Hudson.

The lady wore a dress of rough, home-spun cloth and a worn travelling cloak. She was very beautiful yet seemed careworn and tired. Seeing her condition, Holmes rose and escorted her to a comfortable armchair by the fire.

"I am at a loss, Mr. Holmes, of what to do", our visitor said, "My husband-."

"John Winslow, captain of the cutter _Alicia,_ I presume," Holmes finished, leaning back in his chair and half-closing his eyes.

"Yes," our visitor replied, her shock evident in her voice, "but how on earth could you know it?" Her tone had become guarded and wary.

"My dear Mrs. Winslow, it was elementary. The story of your husband's disappearance appeared in yesterday evening's paper, and as nothing else of interest has happened of late you could be here on no other matter." Mrs. Winslow sat in silence for a moment staring into the fire, lost in thought, then she turned again to look at Holmes.

"So you know the particulars of the case already, Mr. Holmes?" Our visitor sounded hopeful that this was the case, as if she dreaded explaining the case in detail.

"Only the most general of facts", Holmes replied, "any details you could provide, madam, would be most helpful."

"Very well", she replied. "John left on a fishing expedition a week ago, and all was going well until yesterday morning. By all accounts received by the police, John's ship sailed into the mist that had settled on the channel, and nothing has been seen or heard from him or his crew since."

"So much I gathered from the newspaper article", Holmes said, "and also that it is a white ship, with a single mast and sail. What I should very much like to know is how and when your husband acquired the ship." I was as shocked at this request as our visitor seemed to be, and was about to protest when Holmes stopped me with a glance.

"He bought the ship six months ago from a retiring fisherman", Mrs. Winslow answered, "Though I don't see how that is important."

"Just one more question, madam", Holmes said as he leaned forward in his chair, "did your husband have the money on hand, or did he take a loan?"

"He took a loan of £2000 from one Louis Fromage at Riggs Bank", she answered, "with the understanding that the full amount plus interest could be paid after the income from the fish he caught was collected."

"And he has not kept the agreement", Holmes stated. "That will do to begin with, Mrs. Winslow. I shall look into the matter."

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes", our visitor said as she rose and walked to the door. As soon as I heard the sound of the cab pulling away from the curb I turned and gave Holmes a hard look.

"I fail to see how discussing the lady's financial situation helps you with the case of her husband's disappearance", I said hotly, "and if this embarrassment was not enough, you did not even ask the lady her name."

"You surprise me, Watson", Holmes retorted, "the means by which the ship was bought are of paramount importance, and as to the lady's name, there was no need to ask it. Her name is, of course, Alicia and her husband named his boat after her; this fact is obvious. Now, Watson, it is time for bed, for we must call upon Mr. Fromage early tomorrow."


	2. A Meeting with Mr Fromage

Early the next morning we took a hansom to Riggs Bank, and arrived just as it was opening for the day. Holmes made a few inquires, and we soon found the man we sought. Louis Fromage was a portly man with beady eyes and a red- faced complexion. He also had the nervous energy of a man that does not fare well under pressure.

I have always been amazed by Holmes ability to put a person at ease to the point that he can extract any information he requires without trouble, and in this case it took less time than usual.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes," Fromage said in response to Holmes inquiry, "Mr. Winslow did make payment arrangements, but he has failed to bring in enough fish to pay back his debt. According to him, this is because his buyer, one Mr. Logan Harrison, has also paid less than originally agreed upon." Holmes looked down in thought for a moment, then jumped up and moved toward the door. "Thank you Mr. Fromage, Holmes said, "come Watson, there is much to do." I quickly followed my friend, and soon found myself sitting next to him in a cab.

"Where are we going, Holmes?" I asked curiously as I realized we not heading to our rooms in Baker Street.

"To the docks, Watson," Holmes replied, "if this man Harrison is indeed Mr. Winslow's employer, then he is a vital link in unraveling this mystery."


End file.
